1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus, and more particularly, to a clamping apparatus for fixing a small electronic camera onto an LCD panel.
2.Description of the Prior Art
With the development of multimedia, the prices of small digital cameras have steadily dropped. In this new era, one need only add a small digital camera to a computer to broadcast images on a network. This small digital camera is usually mounted on top of the computer monitor, and some method to do so is required.
When using a small digital camera together with a notebook computer, a clamping apparatus is needed to fix the small camera on an upper end of the LCD panel of the notebook computer. And because the notebook computer is often folded up or carried, the clamping apparatus must be easy to install and remove. Various prior art methods for fixing a small digital camera onto the notebook computer exist, including adhesives, spring-loaded clamps and screws. However, some of these methods can damage the surface appearance of the notebook computer, and others are inconvenient to install and remove.